Night vision systems include image intensification, thermal imaging, and fusion monoculars, binoculars, bioculars, and goggles, whether hand-held, weapon mounted, or helmet mounted. A common helmet mount is the ANVIS (Aviator's Night-Vision Imaging System) mount. In a helmet mounted configuration, the helmet may include a helmet mount, e.g. an ANVIS mount, fixed thereto for removably receiving an associated mount affixed to the night vision system.
Both the helmet mount and the night vision system mount may be configured to allow for fit and location adjustment of the night vision system. For example, the helmet mount may allow vertical adjustment of the night vision system, and the night vision system mount may allow for fore and aft adjustment, interpupilary distance adjustment, and may allow rotation of the vision system to a stored area adjacent a top surface of the helmet.
The night vision system mount may also be configured for allowing tilt adjustments, i.e. adjustments of the angle of the night vision system relative to the helmet mount. One difficulty associated with providing facile tilt adjustment in a night vision system mount has been the limited physical space allowed for rotation of the system relative to the helmet mount, especially in the case of ANVIS mount configurations. This difficulty has been exacerbated by the advance of fusion systems. Fusion night vision systems are typically used by the military and law enforcement personnel and include image intensification tubes, focal plane arrays, and displays that take up space.
In one configuration, the night vision system mount may include an eccentric shaft extending through the mount. The system may be rotated about the eccentric shaft to achieve a desired tilt angle, and may be locked at the tilt angle by rotation of the shaft against an associated bore. The eccentric shaft, however, creates difficulties when a sealed/waterproof system is desired.